Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, develop towards smaller and smaller sizes. Moreover, demands in terms of performance to the mobile phone components are constantly increasing even though the dimensions of the components shrink. Also, the components should be suitable for production in huge numbers in order to satisfy the mobile phone manufacturer. This combination of high performance in a given set-up and high production numbers is generally difficult to meet.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an at least partly custom designed audio/antenna module with the highest possible loudness, said audio/antenna module also being suitable for mass production.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to reach the highest possible loudness by maximising a membrane area of a transducer of the audio/antenna module.
It may be seen as an even further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a custom designed audio/antenna module with an improved antenna radiation pattern.